


What Grows

by Sheneya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: John thinks he's in too deep with Gary Green.Sara has some advice.





	What Grows

Sara Lance: "Alright John, you've been acting weird... weirder for days, what's going on?"

John Constantine: ".... I."

Sara: "AH, I know that look, no trying to squirrel out of it. What... Is... Going... On?"  
John: "I think I might be in too deep with Gary already."

Sara: "... Go on..."

John: "... Well, he has a bit of a herb garden going on in his flat... well, in pots along the windowsills of his flat. Sometimes... I'll "borrow" some to stock up on magic supplies, he didn't seem worried by it."

Sara: "...But?..."

John: "Last night, he sat me down for a two hour lecture on how to clip supplies from the plants without permanently damaging them."

Sara: *nods her head in understanding*

John: "And I sat and listened to the entire lecture. The entire lecture Sara. We went to bed and cuddled afterwards, no sex, we just CUDDLED."

Sara: "Oh John."

John: "...Is this... what did... how did you and Lance figure it out?"

Sara: "Easy, we took our time, fucked up on occasions, made a hell of a mess half the time, still do honestly, and figured it out together."

John: "I don't DO together."

Sara: "You don't DO teamwork either, yet here you are, part of the team. We're held together by blood, sweat and attitude problems, which is probably why you're starting to fit in so well. But we got your back. Even with things you won't talk about."

John: "What makes you think I have things I won't talk about?"

Sara, getting up to go to the bridge: "Because we all do John. What are you going to do with Gary next?"

John: "We're looking at a list of plants with magical properties together, to see which ones he can grow in his little pots."

Sara, slowly disappearing around the corner: "Good luck."

John, to himself, under his breath: "Gardening, I'm bloody gardening."


End file.
